


Beside You

by 5sass (JackoffBaratwat)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anniversaries, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, It's as cute as fuck, M/M, So this is for Kori bc she's ill, seriously you might rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackoffBaratwat/pseuds/5sass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome to our final show of our fifth entire world tour. Fifth - like the number of years Luke and I have been together. And we're in Sydney, of course our hometown. And now I'm gonna ask Luke a question, and I really hope he says yes, because it could be tad embarrassing if he doesn't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucashemwow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucashemwow/gifts).



Everything was pretty awesome in 5sos land.  
They'd been a band for nearly a decade now; the eldest of their band being twenty-seven, the youngest being twenty-five.  
Multiple tours had been sold out, hundreds and hundreds of gigs in hundreds of countries, eight studio albums and at least three million sales on each.  
Things were fucking awesome. And that's just their careers.

Michael and Calum had been together even longer than their band, coming up to their eleventh anniversary, and their adopted son Joshua was four now, and they we're hoping to adopt a little girl soon.  
Ashton and Luke had long worked out their problems and we're now openly dating - boyfriends of five years and really happy about it. 

Of course, the fans had all gotten used to the idea of the boys being romantically involved. Naturally their were the fans who were thrilled by the thought of the boys acting out things they'd written in their own homes, but some had been skeptical about how the relationships would impact the band and the music, but it had actually just made everything better because things were cuter and longer and sweeter so everyone adjusted and learned to love it.

And natural they went back home to Sydney every few months and things were just going perfect for Ashton.  
But he wanted something else.

Ashton had everything planned: he'd discussed it with the band, they all agreed and they'd sorted a spot for it. He'd been shopping and, whoa, did he do well on that front. He'd sorted everything out except his nerves. 

God, it could end so badly, and it could be so embarrassing. But the opposite spectrum was worth it; just thinking about it gave Ash a tingling sensation.

So everything was in place.

 

They'd just finished two songs that were about them; Try Hard and The Only Reason, songs oh so special to Luke and Ashton for obvious reasons, and then that was it - there was no turning back.

He cleared his throat to speak into his mic.  
"Okay guys so I'd like a few minutes of silence while I say something, okay?" He got a few cheers just for being there but most of the fans understood and kept quiet.  
He stood from his drums, pushing his bandana up and triple checking his pocket.  
Michael and Calum were now holding hands on one side of the stage, Cal was snuggled into Mikey, hot tears rolling down his cheeks just at the thought of what was about to happen.  
Ashton made his way over to the other side of the stage; the one where his boyfriend was situated, grabbing a mic from a teary eyed Michael, and taking a really big breath, preparing himself. 

Luke looked so adorably confused, Ashton wanted to kiss his puzzlement, because Ashton was so in love with this beautiful, blonde, blue eyes, lip pierced boy, that he was surprised his heart hadn't exploded years ago. 

Grabbing Luke's hand, Ashton started to speak to the crowd.  
"As you might know, this is my boyfriend, Luke Hemmings. Some of you guys hated the idea of us getting together at the beginning, maybe some of you still do. But I just want to talk to you all tonight. I love this boy with my entire heart. Yeah, a few years ago we had some issues, and it took us a while to get our shit together, well my shit together, because this little stunner stumped me and I didn't even know what to do, but then I, we did and it was one of the best things that's happened in my entire life. Anyway Luke has tweeted before about me not being the most romantic being around, so I've sorted out something special." He grinned.  
"Welcome to our final show of our fifth entire world tour. Fifth - like the number of years Luke and I have been together. And we're in Sydney, of course our hometown. And now I'm gonna ask Luke a question, and I really hope he says yes, because it could be tad embarrassing if he doesn't."  
Ashton then looked at Luke, tears shimmering in those beautiful cerulean eyes that he adored so much.  
"Lucas Robert Hemmings, your the love of my life. I don't want anyone but you, and I never will, so..." Ashton fumbled his hand into his pocket for a moment and knelt to the ground; you could have heard Luke's breathy gasp from the very back of the arena.  
"Would you do me the greatest honour of becoming Lucas Robert Irwin?" Luke's tears fluttered down as he just fell to his knees beside Ashton and clung to him, whispering little yeses between stolen kisses and muffled sobs.  
They spent minutes like that cooped up in their tiny cocoon of love, until Cal sobbed a 'I think he said yes, guys," into the mic and the crowd clapped and cheered and Michael and Calum hugged and kissed as Luke and Ashton hugged and kissed and everything was even more perfect than before.

 

Of course they'd had a spring wedding in Sydney a year later; their families and friends taking pride of place, parents and such on front rows beside best men Michael and Calum, and their children Joshua and Lucy being a bridesmaid and a pageboy.  
Luke and Ashton said the vows; the room was basked in so much love you could choke, but it was wonderful and that wouldn't want anything else.

But that was a few years ago and now they had another addition - their beautiful daughter Shellie Louise Irwin, with her tiny hands and feet and her few tufts of hair, and even though she was a handful at night and sometimes didn't take all of her bottle and she threw up all over Luke's favourite shirt once, it was magical to think that just fourteen years ago, Luke himself had been the insignificant Hemmo96 and in desperate need of another three people to complete a band.  
And now he didn't need anyone else, because he couldn't imagine anything more perfect than the life he was currently living.

**Author's Note:**

> So Koris I'll so I thought id be a good friend and write her something awww  
> Please like this if you want xx


End file.
